


Don’t Slice my Heart 2.0

by ColorSins0920



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Horror, Murder, add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorSins0920/pseuds/ColorSins0920
Summary: You have always been an outcast and your life has been hell but now you’re starting over. Moving to a small town to a small home you are finally seen as a normal person. But when a string of murders start in your new town you become caught between helping catch the killer or protecting him.. and maybe even yourself.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. A new Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I decided to remake this old story I created a few years ago. Thank you guys for the support and I know it seems to have changed quite a bit from the original but, I think this version will be much better.

Today is the day for change. I will no longer be a victim of cruel words or actions. I am no longer that little girl who had to hide in the closet everytime daddy came home drunk. Or the child who sat alone at lunch because she was ‘shy’ or the ‘Quiet kid.’ Today I am now going to take control of my life and live a normal life.

At least that’s what I told myself. But, now that I’m on my way I can’t help but second guess myself. What if I can’t do it? How long will I be able to survive on my own? I don’t have anyone to rely on. I can’t call mother and my father is out of the question. And I have no clue what I’m going to do if I hate my new job or if my coworkers hate me. 

I look around the bus. Not many people are on. A tired mother with her screaming child, an older gentleman, and a boy who didn’t seem much older than me. He was leaning back in a comfortable fashion, scrolling through his phone. Out of boredom I was staring. Feeling my gaze he met my eyes. I move my stare to my window. Honestly, how rude could I be. Staring at some stranger on a dirty old bus, yeah perfect start to a new life. Bet you just made the poor guy feel awkward. He was probably on his way home or to work like every other day and then this girl he’s never seen before is just staring at him like some cracked out bamboo. He was probably looking at some lovely photo his mother or sister posted, maybe a baby photo, then I came along and made him scared to look at anything cute and fluffy again because, the last time he did this lady was being totally creepy.

“Where you headed?” I look up, he's now looking in my direction.

“Me?”

“You’re the only one here.” He was right. At some point between my staring and the mental vomit the other passengers had gotten off. 

“Oh, um.. It’s this small town at the end of this route.” I can’t help but, avert my eyes. Doesn't he feel awkward? 

“What are you going there for?” At this point he has turned his body to face me. 

“I.” I took a moment. Should I really tell him? He’s a stranger but, he clearly doesn't feel weird about my earlier staring. Maybe he’s ok. “I just moved.’

“I see.” The bus came to a halt and the doors opened

“Last stop everybody off.” the driver announced.

The guy gathers his things before standing up and taking one more look at me. “Welcome to the neighborhood.” 

It was sunset by the time I walked from where the bus dropped me off to the little house I bought on the outskirts of town. It was small and secure, just the way I liked it. It was along a dirt road that led straight to and from town. Behind it was a large and empty field of grass with a fence of trees surrounding it. The house itself was old and breaking. The porch crack as I stepped on it.

At least I would know if someone was trying to break in. I giggled a little at the thought of someone trying to break into this place. It doesn't even look like it could have any sort of value. But, that's what everyone thought of me as well, so this place was perfect.

The second I stepped through the door the creaking turned into a loud crack as my right leg fell through the boards. I pulled myself up and saw a bit of blood running down my leg from where my knee was cut from the jagged edges of the wood. I quickly make my way to the kitchen to clean up. Most of my stuff won’t be arriving until tomorrow but I made sure I had things such as basic first aid and the other necessities for the night.

After cleaning up I checked the place for more loose boards. From what I could tell that was the only spot. 

It’s crazy to think that i’m now on my own. I don’t even know what I should do. Maybe I could watch the last few moments of the sun setting. Yeah that sounds like a good idea


	2. Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Toby’s POV-  
> Finishing up a murder Toby goes back to collect his goggles. But he finds more than just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will alternate between reader and toby’s POVs. Also whenever it says crack it’s Toby’s ticks causing him to crack his neck. If anyone knows if there’s a way to bold let me know! Thank you

“Please! I won’t tell anyone I saw you here, just let me go! I beg you.” 

Crack

“Like I..I’d ever let a bi..bitch like you -Crack- go.” I held up one of my hatchets before slamming the dull end on her skull. The large rock beneath collided together to create a beautiful display of blood. She used to be so pretty and perfect with her curly blonde hair and perfect features. Now her hair is mangled and red with blood. Her face is no longer recognizable. If this town wasn’t so small she might never be identified. But, one missing person, one found body. Not a hard puzzle to put together.

“Who has the note?” Hoodie asked, coming down from the tree above.

“Mas...Master gave it to M..asky.” I stated as I used a nearby leaf to clean the blood off my hatchet.

“Yeah I got it, now hurry up and head back I’ll finish up here and meet you guys back at the spot.” Masky slid on some fresh gloves before reaching for the body.

“I’ll ca..tch up.” I tossed the leaf at Masky before heading back down the trail I had moments ago chased my victme down. 

“Where are you going?” Hoodie asked.

“Fo..for my goggles, that that bitch knocked them o..off.” 

“Fine but hurry your ass up.”

I waved them off before heading back to the woods edge. Crack I rounded a rather large tree trunk before I spotted her. I had to jump out of sight before she noticed me as well.

“Hello? Is someone there?” She sounded so nervous. It put a smile on my face. She was cute, timid. She would be such an easy target. When I made my way up the tree I was behind and inched closer among the branches. She really was cute. She looked like the kind of girl who would be the popular girls best friend. The sweet one who acts nice to everyone but doesn't actually give two shits about anyone but herself. The one with the cute face and innocent eyes. We all know those doe eyes just hide all the lewd things she does with men, 

She held her hands to her chest and clasped within them were my god damn goggles. I’ve already wasted enough time just watching her. I placed my hand on the handle of one of my hatchets and prepared myself to cover her mouth when I jumped.

Crack “Shit.” I could feel my head jerk and throw me off balance. With all of the strength of my free arm I grabbed a tree branch and pulled myself back. Did she see me? Shit if she saw me killing hers going to become messy and master hates when things become messy. 

Silence. Then just the slightest patter of feet running on wet grass. Shes gone but, she took my goggles with her.

I’ve wasted time. I need to go back before Master decides to come get me himself. 

“B..But ill be b..back for you.” Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still giving my story a chance! Promise it’ll get better this is more of an intro!


	3. A past Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What seems so beautiful one minute just reminds her of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y’all! Ik I said two days but something came up but I’m not giving up!

The sun sets behind the lining of the forest creating a beautiful scene of shadows. I managed to make it onto the roof after compiling a pile of junk to boost myself. If I’m being honest I’m not sure how I planned on getting down but that was a problem for a less beautiful moment. But, for now life seems simple. I was really out.

No one knows.

No one cares.

I’m finally a normal girl who lives on her own and has a job and I could go down a slide and enjoy the rush of wind as I zoomed down.

I took a deep breath and really let that thought sink in. to fully realize how free I was in this exact moment.

I opened my eyes, I could feel the tears welling up but, I tilted my head up to avoid letting them out. I sat there like this for what seemed like a million life times. I counted the clouds that rolled by until it became too dark to see them anymore. I should go back in.

I slowly lowered my body until I felt the reassuring feeling of my pile below my feet. I slid the glass door open but took one more glance behind me. Off in the distance I could have sworn I saw something shine. Like the moon was reflecting off of it. Without even realizing it I started walking to the edge of the woods. What once seemed like a beautiful background now seemed much more horrifying. There are shadows of things I cannot name. The trees were so thick anything could easily hide behind them. I was no stranger of fear but, this time the fear felt different. My old fear made my stomach drop but, this time my throat clogged up and I felt cold. I looked down to find what I came for. Laying between where the grass ends and the forest begans lay a pair of goggles. I picked them up.

Maybe this house belonged to a family before me? A lovely family with a mom and a dad and only, perfect, child. He probably had freckles that he got from his mom and blue eye he got from his dad. He would probably play out here everyday and would use white sheets from the closeline as capes and where these goggles everywhere he went. Maybe he even had a dog. But, the metal was so cold and new looking. Like it hadn’t been there for more than a day let alone the years that they would have sat there watching the boy who once lost them grow up and move away to become a real hero, without them. What am I thinking? That boy isn’t even real. 

A sound pulled me out of my mind. It sounded like a shuffle, like someone stumbled or was moving quickly. Was someone there? Was it an animal? I can't see anything.

“Hello?” My voice was meek but I tried as hard as I could to strengthen it. “Is someone there?” but, still I sounded scared. Of course no one answered and I was left standing among these towering trees. For a moment I thought I heard my father's voice. Low but demanding. I held my breath and listened.

“The world will take you out.” I opened my eyes and looming just a few feet in front of me, standing among the trees I saw my father. Shutting my eyes again I turned around and walked back. It’s just an echo.

A past echo.

It’s not real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love y’all. Sorry it’s short :(


	4. Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back sorry~ I got really mad when I thought I lost this whole chapter but went back and found it! Lucky me! Enjoy!

A mist was starting to roll in. Tonight had started off good but was ruined by popular girl number one and two. First miss america had to put up more of a fight than I would have enjoyed. Then Doe eyes stole my shit. I honestly don’t care for those goggles, I only wore them to protect my eyes, for when things got messy. It becomes surprisingly hard for someone to claw my eyes out. But, It’s the fact that those goggles were mine, and no one takes my shit.

Crack

Pop

“Ah!” Goddamn it. I’m so angry my tics are getting bad.

Crack

“Hey! Don’t mean to interrupt your tantrum princess but, you’re being requested.” Masky stood in the door frame. There no longer was a door due to the rot and decay of our current station. These stations changed after our business had been completed. And most of them were just as “worn” as this one but each one seemed different. But, what was always the same was Masky, being an asshole. 

“I-I got, Ah! It.” 

Crack

“What’s got your panties in a twist anyways?” He asked.

“None of yo-your godda-amn business” I twisted my body to move past him but he placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Youre not planning anything stupid are you?”

“Don’t act like like you c-care.” I shoved him off and I kept moving. I was planning something.But, I couldn’t decide if I wanted to make it look like an accident or not.

I step out onto the porch and within a few moments the fog becomes so thick I couldn’t see past two feet. A tall slender man could be made out in the fog. Or at least his dark suit can, his pale features blended in so well they were almost non existent. 

“M-Master.” I lowered my head. It was easy to be tough around Masky or hoody but, when you stand before the only person or thing that came between you and a fiery grave it’s harder to put on a strong front.

“Report.”his voice was drawn. I couldn’t help but think of a serpent every time he spoke.

“Ye-yes. The girl is dea-ad. She was k-kiled on the forest-t path. M-m-masky took care of the display Ah! And the no-note.”

“Is that it.” At this point I could see tentrials calmly waving behind him and faces of children surrounding me in the mist. I knew that he knew but, I lied anyways. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Well then, explain to me why you hadn’t returned the same time as the other two?”

“I w-went back to gath-ther a piece of e-evi-idince I d-d-d-dropped.” 

“I see. So am I to assume you retrieved it? After all you didn’t find it necessary to report it so it must have not been an issue.” My heart dropped.I could hear it in his tone, he knew the girl had my goggles.

“No.” I said making myself even smaller than before.

This time he was closer, his blank face now in mine.

“Then get. it. back. or silence her. And do it quickly.”

“Yes master.” 

The fog was gone. I let out a large sigh before sitting on the broken step. I could hear masky come out behind me. He held out a cigarette. I’m not much of a smoker unlike the addict standing next to me but, right now I needed a destresser. I took it from him and even used his light. 

“Whatever mess you got yourself into do you think you can get yourself out?” 

“I-it’s not as messy as yo-you think.” I lifted the cigarette to my lips before lowering it and letting a large puff of smoke leave my lips. “Why do you even-n care?”

“You kidding? The princess finally made a mistake. The spoiled daughter finally made daddy mad. I just want to know how deep of shit you're in.” He blew out puffs of smoke as he laughed. “Besides today’s killing’s over, I need entertainment till the next job.”

“I-I’m not some Ah! Bitch for you to to play with.” I knew he wasn’t actually interested in me, he’s just a bored sociopath. 

“Nah. you’re not pretty enough to be my bitch. Maybe if you dyed your hair blonde and grew some massive tits, and you really could use a nose job.” He snickered like he beloved he was actually funny.

I flicked the cigarette by his feet. I placed my foot on top of it and looked him directly in the eyes.

“I’m n-not your to-toy. So stay the f-fuck out of my buisness.”

“Touchy today aren’t we? Is it that time of the month?” He cooed and I was done entertaining his antics. I shook my head and headed back inside. “Awe don’t leave me princess!” He called but I gave him the finger and kept walking.

Inside hoodie was sitting in the far corner eating a can of beans. He had his hood off which he only did when he was eating or talking with the master. It’s not like he was required to wear it 24/7 but he’s been wearing it like it’s part of his religion or something. We’ve been working together for a few years now but, I’m still not used to his face. But, what I can appreciate is how quiet he is. Unlike masky he dosn’t feel like he needs to make his presence known and will leave me the fuck alone. We meet eyes but he keeps eating his beans and I head upstairs.

The last place we stayed was an old bomb shelter deep in the woods. Now I’m just happy to have a window and a dry place to sleep. Even if I have to deal with mold and creepy floorboards. take the chance to sleep for the last few hours of the night because I know that tomorrow I'll pay Doe eyes a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If anyone is interested I’m also going to start up my Wattpad for my more original works it’s GothDaughter thank you again!


End file.
